


Do Not Tell Me What Is Brave

by maglor_still_lives



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Sirion, he's got the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair, in which my oc looks much more badass than he is, spoilers: he does go to sirion in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maglor_still_lives/pseuds/maglor_still_lives
Summary: Maedhros's lieutenant tries to convince him not to attack Sirion.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	Do Not Tell Me What Is Brave

“We leave at dawn.”

“Good luck.”

Maedhros stopped short. “Draugil, that’s a fucking order.”

“I’ve tried to talk you out of this for weeks. You know my stance. It’s not right.” 

Maedhros turned from the desk to face his lieutenant. “I swore an oath—”

“—I did not—”

“—and you swore an oath to me. Are you forsaking it now?”

“I swore on my honor, not on my soul. I have none left to lose.” Draugil stood rooted by the door, his face pale and his hands sweating.

Maedhros rubbed his temples. “You know the punishment for desertion.”

“I’ve executed it plenty. I have more friends in Mandos than in this fortress, as do you.” 

“Would you forsake me after all these years?” 

“I will await your return. But I will not go into battle against refugees.”

“They are not refugees,” Maedhros snarled, “they are thieves. I seek one end, only one. All those keeping it are criminals, and they know the risks of their crimes.”

_Does he hear himself?_ “Elwing, perhaps, but not her children. Not the people who stand between the gates and the jewel.”

“If they had sense, they would stand aside. I will not harm anyone who does not hinder me.”

“We should at least try another way!”

“There is no time to try. You will fight beside me or you will spend the time in the cells, praying for my safe return.”

“As you wish it.” That was much easier than a deserter’s beheading. Draugil opened the door and found himself struck by the sudden boldness of a man who realizes that no threat can harm him--for death held little fear, and imprisonment none. He turned back to his lord. “Try not to lose any children this time.”

Maedhros leapt from his chair, flushing red and spitting with rage. “ _Do not blame me for that.”_ His scarred face bore down on Draugil’s, eyes shining with the incandescent rage of the Calaquendi. _“You know that was not me, you know I did not wish it--”_

But Draugil had seen the Trees too, and he held his ground. “Oh, I know you did not kill them,” he snarled. “You merely gave the order for their father and mother and guards and servants to die; you could never have foreseen that the children might get between their parents and your brother’s blade. And Doriath? Doriath was a martial city. Doriath was defended. Sirion will be the deed of a coward.”

Maedhros’s complexion had nearly darkened to the color of his hair and his face was an inch from his lieutenant’s. “You know not of what you speak, you hypocrite. I saw you that day beheading an elleth not yet sixty, with her hair in pigtails and a kitchen knife in her hand. Where was your conscience then? Do not tell me what is right, lieutenant, and do not _dare_ tell me what is brave.”

Draugil took a step back, squaring his shoulders and holding his lord’s gaze. “And I would not force us to repeat such deeds. If you have ever respected my counsel, heed it now. Do not launch this attack.”

Maedhros turned away, back to the map of the city’s defenses. “If you remember your duty overnight, join me and you will lead the left flank. Or stay here and watch from your high horse. Either way, I leave at dawn.”


End file.
